A Pink Promise
by KyouTakuTen
Summary: Pairing Request: Tsurugi x Fem! Tenma Written for: Shiranai Atsune... Tsurugi always was insecure and uncertain about expressing his true feelings. Even after falling in love with his best friend, Tenma, he remained incapable. But, one day, he let go of himself for her... And it was the day of their first date... Fluffy romance, thoughts, feelings and reluctance... Kyouten!


**Hello, guys...**

 **I'm back with another one shot - a fluffy one (in my opinion).**

 **This one-shot was written specifically for** _Shiranai Atsune_ **... (I hope you the story line was to your liking)**

 **Pairing request:** Tsurugi Kyousuke x Fem!Matsukaze Tenma

 **Dive in, readers and I hope you liked it!**

* * *

Pessimism wasn't her nature… But, lately, she was drooping into the void known as Negativity. She had no clear idea, how, why or when… Seventeen years of smiles and 'All is Well' attitude got her nowhere and this tight ring of self defiance clung to her like moral support and she knew it was a wrong one indeed.

First, she thought it was just the puberty hormones hitting her… Then made an excuse for Teenage tenacity. Finally, she concluded that it was all about one goddamn boy who stole her heart with just a scorching hot look. The ever silent, strangely aggressive, utterly famous yet pristinely handsome lad of her own age, of her own class, who every girl fawned over… The boy with his striking golden eyes and indigo pony… Tsurugi Kyousuke.

An offer of just-more-than-friendship was the reason she found herself staring at her form in her long bathroom mirror. Today, they were supposed to go on a date…

Okay… she would agree that her hair was a mess… A nest of tangled brown knots etched cyclone shaped messiness to her shiny brown mane.

Her eyes… they weren't all that bad, were they? Bluish silver orbs were a complement to reddish gold…

Her lips… Bow shaped pink hues on her slightly tanned skin would fit perfectly on his thin pale complexion. Yet, they still didn't kiss!

She was well endowed with all the girly attributes then what was his frigging problem? With a slender curve of hips below her visible cleavage, her stride was heavenly every time she swayed her hips. Her legs were athletic due to all the running she does to maintain her curves…

All in all, she, the top scorer of her class, Matsukaze Tenma was enchanted by the football player, Tsurugi Kyousuke…

And, she wasn't the first one. But, she was on his Priority List, placed number one, probably two, if his elder brother was counted.

They were friends in the past, and just that. She used to cheer for him during his every match and welcome him with tight hugs which were only reserved for him. Often, she hung with him during practice to help him and cure his pains afterwards. They had a good rapport and understanding between them. Honestly, she had to admit to herself that there was a spark between them – not a friendly kind, but something along the lines of infatuation which would gradually lead to love. The chance was now given and they had to progress to that level at a snail's pace.

They knew so much about each other that for one second, Tenma never thought she would be kicked out of his life… It was horrible yet pleasurable at the same time to be able to feel so confident about the golden eyed boy. If anything, she resented the fact that she had let her emotions get the better of her that fateful evening when she made a move on her boyfriend for a feel of his lips on hers.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Trotting back home with idle chatter to pass the time, Tsurugi and Tenma found themselves at the river bank under the twilight skies, amongst the pleasantness of chirping birds, breezing wind and dewy blades of grass caressing their clothed yet sweaty bodies.

Tenma sat close to Tsurugi, holding his football and unconsciously drawing patterns on it with her right thumb due to her inner nervousness. She promised herself that she'd do it today… A week into the relationship and she so badly wanted a taste of what her female friends had with their own boyfriends.

"You are quiet," Tsurugi remarked.

"Just like you," she retorted playfully.

"You always do the talking, not me," he said as a matter of fact.

"Hmm…" she really was unusually quiet… The flutter of anticipation in her stomach was getting worse and she was never known to keep secrets from the one and only Tsurugi Kyousuke.

She let the silence linger over them for a large while as Tsurugi waited for her to say something. He wasn't good at persuading anyone, let alone her, to divulge their secrets to him. If they trusted him enough, he was sure that they would be free to talk to him about anything as long as they don't require his involvement or reciprocation. When he received no answer from Tenma for an indefinite amount of time, he looked at his wrist watch and realized that he should be visiting his brother at the hospital before the visiting hours ended…

"I should go see my brother," he announced, taking his ball back and standing up, shrugging on his sling bag over his shoulder.

"Can… um, would you mind if I… walked with you?" Tenma asked, a blush coating her tanned cheeks.

Tsurugi shrugged noncommittally as his eyes skimmed over the glistening waters. Tenma was entranced by the way his golden eyes shone under the setting sun. It was her favorite pastime... Tsurugi's golden orbs were a beauty, perfection amongst the greatest perfections… A terrific wonder which belied his kind persona.

"Hey!" Tenma was brought back to the real world when Tsurugi snapped his fingers in front of her eyes.

"Um, sorry… Let's go?" she fidgeted with the loose threads of her back pack and followed Tsurugi at his curt nod of agreement.

It was always like that with him. He wasn't comfortable with public displays of emotions and the same went with any kind of affection towards loved ones. The thing that Tsurugi remained oblivious to, during the walk to the hospital was the way Tenma's hand hung close to his, hesitant to touch his rough one. Tenma wanted nothing more than to hold his hand at the moment, spin him around and get what she wanted. But, she supposed, it wouldn't be the case 'coz it was never that easy with Tsurugi… At the start, she had tried calling him 'Kyousuke' and all he did was – stare at her disapprovingly till she reverted back to her old self. Sometimes, she doubted if they were lovers or not. This was a lost cause, she reminded herself before drawing her lingering hand closer to her body.

"Meet you tomorrow?" Tsurugi asked when they reached the hospital.

"Yeah, um, sure! I'll be waiting for you at the theatre," she beamed up at him, lips slightly parted; trying to coax her lover with her eyes into a kiss, at least a gentle one.

She was unsure whether Tsurugi got the hint or not because all he did was smile at her before pocketing his palms and walking into the hospital. A failed attempt and she inwardly kicked herself.

 **XXXXXXXX**

What she didn't know about, were the lessons Tsurugi took under his brother's guidance. She would be surprised if she knew that Shindou Takuto helped Tsurugi Kyousuke in his love life. He was the one who coaxed and encouraged Tsurugi to propose to Tenma… That evening, after she left, Tsurugi heaved out a breath… Being hopelessly in love was tough and it was even tougher to hold back all the emotions that threatened to pour out of him.

When Tenma addressed him with his given name, he wanted nothing more than to kiss her senseless right in front of his teammates. Whenever he saw her smile, he wanted to be the one feeling the flex of her lips against his own. All he really had been was the reason Tenma always lost her smile.

But, he was afraid… The great Tsurugi Kyousuke was frightened to show his emotions… As he promised to himself that he would never be vulnerable to anyone. He failed to understand that being able to feel wasn't termed as weak, rather, it was a symbol coined for humanity and immense strength.

"I have a date tomorrow, with Tenma," he announced to his brother who was reading a magazine.

"Well, that's good, Kyousuke," he said with a pat to his brother's shoulder, placing the magazine on the side table beside his hospital bed.

"Shindou-san advised me to behave courteously," he said and Yuuichi could feel the uncertainty radiating off his younger sibling.

"Do whatever he said. I'm sure he wanted your date to be perfect, given how stubborn you are, hm?" Yuuichi chuckled and earned a dull glare from Tsurugi.

"You don't understand, Nii-san! She wants me to kiss her, hold her…" he whined, which was way out of his character.

"She's your girlfriend, or is she not?" Yuuichi queried honestly.

"That doesn't mean I should smooch her and feel her in public," Tsurugi grumbled as he sat down graciously on the edge of Yuuichi's bed.

"So, do you smooch and feel her up in private, Kyousuke?" he tried to sound serious and stubborn but it came out as choked amusement.

Yuuichi would've fallen off the bed in utter mirth as he guffawed at the reddened face of his brother. The blush was so out of place on Tsurugi's face and it was really humorous…

"Shut up… I don't touch her at all," he said, fixing his elder brother with a fury filled gaze.

"Then it is time you did… Whatever insecurities you have, brother, if you decided to give Tenma a chance to be in your life, you need to be able to display your affections, even in public… Or it won't be long till you lose her," Yuuichi was now really concerned for his brother.

"I don't want to lose her, Nii-san… You know I've liked her for a year and a half," Tsurugi said, fisting the pristine white sheets.

"Let Tenma know how you really feel… Let go of the ropes you bound around yourself, brother, okay?" Yuuichi asked, placing a placating hand on Tsurugi's shoulder to ease his tension.

 **XXXXXXXX**

The next day, Tsurugi tried loads of outfits and nothing seemed good enough for his date with Tenma. The snarky full sleeved red shirt, complemented by his violet cape and pants wasn't a promising outfit. Nor was the plaid green turtle neck and black pants… Even his favorite black button up and grey pants looked dull… Finally, he decided on a pure white shirt with navy blue strips running horizontally along its length and with a red pocket, coupled with bright red pants, a red and black belt with a tiger buckle and a navy blue over coat whose color was a bit lighter than the stripes on his shirt.

The red complemented his hair and navy blue was a perfect match to his skin tone which was rather pale. He only hoped that Tenma would like how he looked because he really would be cleaning his room all night as it was filled with heaps of clothes… Next, it was time for accessories and he chose dark blue sneakers, his favorite… He ditched his usual bracelets and instead, wore a plain silver cuff with black irregular polka dots which gave him a funky look. He didn't change his hairstyle though, because he knew very damn well that Tenma liked it that way.

He was utterly disappointed at himself when he glimpsed at Tenma who was rocking back and forth as she stared at the movie posters that hung in front of the theatre.

She was wearing a red Halter dress, which left the corners of her shoulders bare to the wind… Two thick strings ran round her neck to be tied at the nape and their loose ends fell like curls between her shoulder blades. The dress ran under her arm pits and curved a good few inches above the base of her back. The dress ran till her knees and her legs looked athletic…

"Hey!" she waved at Tsurugi when she noticed him gawking at her.

"Good morning," he greeted, snapping out of his romantic daze.

"You look dashing," she complimented, looking him from head to toe.

"So do you," he said and patted himself inwardly for being able to shock his girlfriend with a single small praise. It was a step…

"Thanks, I guess," she chuckled nervously and shyly because this was the first time she ever received a praise from her lover.

"Movie, then?" he asked, his posture reflecting Tenma's nervousness.

He promised himself that he would make a move on his girlfriend in the theatre but alas, the theatre was almost full and there weren't any secluded seats that could give them privacy. Resigned and disappointed, Tsurugi scowled inwardly though his face remained impassive. All he did was sneak glances at Tenma when she laughed at a joke or sniffled during an emo-scene. He had to agree that Tenma was cute when she cried because her nose turned red like a cherry… And, Tsurugi had to restrain himself lest they should be chided for disturbing others' peace.

Then an idea struck him… Why couldn't he be discreet? Like, let his shoulder dangle over the top edge of her seat or lay an innocent hand on her hand, thigh, maybe? Then, his eyes darted down to her lap only to find her knee length dress now ridden up a little so as to expose the milky skin underneath. Oh, yes, his hand now really itched. Watching Tenma in their boring school uniform was so casual that he never felt any need to explore what his girlfriend hid… So, he concluded that the dress she wore was to be blamed for the obscene itch his hands developed. Before he knew it or could consider it, his eyes, under the dim light emitted by the movie on screen, saw his hand on Tenma's thigh.

His sharp intake of breath resonated in his ears, though the action itself was a silent one. He could feel Tenma's muscles stiffen under his hand but she didn't make any move to withdraw. Instead, she relaxed into the touch after a few moments like his hand was her own skin… Finally… He relished the feel of Tenma's smooth skin. It wasn't easy to interpret what Tenma felt about his sudden confidence because neither her eyes nor her posture gave anything away and all he could decide was that she was maintaining a careless façade… Which ultimately meant that she liked the feel and warmth of his hand.

Though his eyes remained glued to the fight scene he didn't really care about, running on the silver screen, his fingers danced on Tenma's half bare thigh. In the blink of an eye, though it was another half hour, the movie ended and Tsurugi didn't really want to let go of Tenma now that he had a taste of her, no matter its quantity.

But, they had to leave. There wasn't any awkwardness between them, or a heated discussion about his move, when the sunlight hit them on the road. Or if there was any, they succeeded in hiding it well.

"Lunch?" Tenma queried.

"Shall we go to a nearby restaurant?" Tsurugi asked, his eyes darting around to find one.

If they could eat quickly, probably, they could go to another movie… Another chance for feeling Tenma's smooth skin… Another deliciously lone moment… Maybe, this time, they could go early and sit at a private corner… Maybe, he could give Tenma the kiss she was longing for…

Maybe –

"At my manor?" Tenma's question brought him out of his thoughts.

"Your manor? Aki-san would be there, right?" Tsurugi asked and mentally slapped himself when Tenma's brows shot up.

Why in the world did he ask that? Of course, Aki-san would be there… After all, it's her manor Tenma's residing in. It wasn't like he wanted any privacy… No, not at all…

"Aki-nee left for America last Sunday. Have you forgotten? Didn't I tell you that her fiancée was injured during a football game and was admitted in the hospital? She won't be back for another five, maybe seven days, Tsurugi," Tenma said.

"Oh, yeah, I think I forgot," Tsurugi frowned, trying to recollect when Tenma had told him all of this.

The only thing he could think of was – Manor, no Aki-san, lots of privacy, better than a theatre. It was like his stomach molded itself into little men who were dancing and somersaulting in pure happiness at Tenma's suggestion.

"So, what do you say? But, I have to make some lunch," Tenma sighed.

"Don't worry, I'll order some take away right now and by the time we reach your manor, we would receive our food," Tsurugi enthusiastically un-pocketed his mobile and flipped it open.

"Pizza and drink?" he asked Tenma, pressing his phone to his ear.

"Yes, that's fine," she replied.

Half-n-hour later, they found themselves inside Tenma's manor. Not having anything much to do, they flopped onto the sofa in the living room and talked about their lives. There always seemed to be something new to discuss… Though they were perfectly confident that they knew everything about each other, there was a certain limit to the friendship they had. Sitting there and talking about their lives was more like a kind of internal connection, a strong bond of trust and love… And, Tsurugi liked what he felt. For once, he liked the idea of sharing his burdens with Tenma, not merely in the form of words but as promised words.

That day, Tsurugi also learned that Tenma loved to eat the mushrooms, little tofu pieces, corn toppings after eating the pizza. It was weird, at the same time adorable to watch her collect the topping and pile them up on the edge of the pizza box, then devour the pizza like it would run away and finally savor the taste of the toppings she piled up…

After lunch, they played chess and surprisingly, Tenma was really very bad at the game. Tsurugi thought that since she was the top scorer of their class, she would defeat him easily but it was he who won every time. He had to agree that even a ten year old would play a lot better than Tenma.

"Come with me," she suddenly stood up, waiting for Tsurugi to follow her.

"Where?" he asked, standing up.

"To the terrace… It's evening, right? The view is awesome up there," she said.

Together, still not touching, they walked upstairs and when Tenma opened the door to the manor's terrace, they were welcomed by cool breeze that sent icy shivers down their spine in pleasure.

"Wow," was all Tsurugi could say as he leant on the retaining wall which stood as high as his stomach, enclosing the terrace on three sides.

He felt Tenma's bare left shoulder brush his clothed right one as she too leant beside him, watching the serene sunset.

"You know? I stand here almost every day, watching the sun… It reminds me of…" she trailed off, not completing the statement.

"Reminds you of?" Tsurugi prompted, his eyes straying towards Tenma. The sun rays glistened on her skin and the sight was more intense that the sunset.

"Hm, your eyes," she breathed, finding Tsurugi's eyes.

Neither of them knew how it happened but when they regained their senses, they found themselves in each other's arms, each of their lips engraving words which couldn't be said onto the other's… The caress wasn't innocent as it involved the sensual dance of their tongues trying to mark each other with the soft organ itself. Their breaths warmed them amidst the cool air floating around them. They were a raging inferno in the middle of Antarctica.

A short relieve from the kiss was only to take in a gulp of breath before kissing again. The word Heaven wouldn't be enough to express what they felt, for it wasn't purity that they reached. Hell couldn't be compared to the moment, for it wasn't painful…

It was a safe Haven created by Love and that was all that mattered in the heat of the moment.

"I've waited for this… For so long," Tenma whispered in Tsurugi's ear as she hugged him tight.

"Me too," he replied, finally letting go of all his insecurities and shame because this wasn't a bond to be ashamed of. It was a promise to be cherished. It was a work to be accomplished.

"By the way, call me Kyousuke from now on… I think I don't mind," he said, cuddling into Tenma's neck, squeezing her tighter in his hug.

"Mm, I love that… I love you, Kyousuke," she chuckled and the vibrations of her laugh traveled through both of their bodies.

"I love you too, Tenma," his voice was no more than a subtle whisper but Tenma heard it.

They found themselves in that one kiss…

They found each other in a pink promise of their lips…

* * *

 **Was it good, bad? Anything?**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **~Wheezy.**


End file.
